


Not that oblivious

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Beach House, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: Nothing more than profesionalism was bound to happen between them, but the thread of fate was stronger than their will.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: DreamCatcher Taylor Swift Ficfest 2k20





	Not that oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with 2yoo, yaaaay!  
> This is my entry to the Taylor Swift ficfest, hope you'll enjoy it.  
> The song I got is "I Think He Knows", but make it gay ahah.  
> And thank you Laura for organising another fest!

Slamming her rental car door behind her, Yoohyeon hurried up across the parking lot, careful to not drop her keys instead of putting them in her bag. Traffic really was a bitch in Los Angeles, especially when you wanted to reach your destination as fast as possible on a Friday afternoon. Yoohyeon tried to tame her long, wavy brown hair to look presentable, and to stop reconsidering her choice of outfit, which was maybe a bit too simple. It was summer, not much she could do but wear a comfy, flowy yellow dress with brown sandals.

From afar she could see the small coffee shop and its outside tables shaded with parasols. Squinting her eyes, Yoohyeon recognised the only silhouette sitting on one of those tables and as expected a smile grew on her face. Her steps doubled their pace, matching her excitement. 

“Hi!” Yoohyeon cheerily greeted, surprising the pretty woman who had been waiting for her. “Am I scaring you, Yubin?” She mocked, peeking under the cap she was wearing. 

“Please.” Yubin scoffed, yet smiled at Yoohyeon, totally happy to see her. “I got you a drink, it must have been a long drive.” She pushed it onto the other side of the table with the tips of her fingers.

“Thank you.” Yoohyeon sat down taking the fresh beverage that was offered to her, immediately sipping from the straw appreciating the cold in her throat. “My favourite?” She asked, raising her eyebrows, both were fully aware it indeed was her favourite.

Yoohyeon’s eyes kept going from her drink to Yubin’s, feeling the heat rising into her cheeks. 

“Do you wanna get another one?” Yubin asked after witnessing Yoohyeon sipping her drink as if she hadn’t had anything to satiate her thirst in days.

“If we share it, yes.” Yoohyeon sheepishly agreed, playing with her straw and ice cubes. 

“Silly girl.” Yubin gently said, taking their cups to throw away before stepping inside the café.

Yoohyeon took out her pocket mirror and chapstick to freshen herself up. It had been so long since she and Yubin had met up, and to this day she still felt somewhat anxious, yet comfortable in her presence. The first few minutes with Yubin always overwhelmed her. 

“Ready?” Yubin asked, one hand holding a new drink and the other on Yoohyeon’s back.

The brunette nodded, standing up to follow Yubin to go to the beach, as they had planned beforehand. 

Yoohyeon took her time taking off her sandals, glancing at Yubin who was already down the stairs walking towards the ocean. Her heart couldn’t help but skip a beat, admiring the way Yubin looked. Light blue jeans’ shorts and a striped t-shirt. So tiny and graceful she was taking small steps, leaving traces on the sand. 

_|| Her footprints on the sidewalk lead to where I can’t stop. ||_

Sandals in her hand, Yoohyeon grabbed her phone to snap a quick picture, to join all the other ones that she loved to look at late at night, alone in her bed. 

After a few shots, Yoohyeon almost dropped her phone from the simple act of Yubin spinning around. She had taken off her cap, letting her short, light brown hair be blown up by the wind. Yubin waved at her, in a motion to join her. Even from her spot, Yoohyeon could tell Yubin shook her head and she couldn’t join her fast enough to listen to her complain about her clumsiness and how she found it cute. 

_|| I think she knows. ||_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The sun had set over Malibu, sharing its last ray of sunshine in beautiful shades of orange mixed with some pink and purple. It was in this soothing atmosphere that Yoohyeon and Yubin made their way back to the parking lot, now basically empty. 

Their arms always close, yet so far, none of them daring to make a move. 

“Are you-” Yubin started to speak but was interrupted by Yoohyeon’s growling stomach. “I’m sorry, I should have bought you something to eat.”

“No, no.” Yoohyeon refuted, her right hand landing on Yubin’s arm. “I mean- I’m hungry but we had such a good time, so it’s fine.” Her smile was so charming that it eased Yubin’s worry a little bit. “I’ll eat as soon as I’m home, don’t worry.”

“I always worry.” Yubin admitted in a low, almost whispered voice. The sun lit up her eyes in such a pretty shade, totally mesmerising Yoohyeon. 

There was so much to read in her stare, that was mostly how Yoohyeon got to read Yubin. With time she learned to discern the many emotions that were conveyed through them, and everytime it opened a new feeling in her heart, a new path she wanted to explore with Yubin. 

From the first time they met, their eyes were the windows of their souls. 

_|| She got that look I like in a woman. ||_

“I can’t let you drive back home hungry. Follow me with your car.”

“Where are we going?” Yoohyeon was curious as to what Yubin had in mind. She opened the driver’s door throwing her bag on the passenger seat, next to a backpack. 

“Hum.” Yubin eyed the backpack, then focused back on the tall girl. “My house, if that’s okay with you?”

“Sure.” Of course Yoohyeon agreed. 

“Cool. Cool. So-” Yubin pointed to her own car on the other side of the parking lot. “It’s not far.”

“I remember the way.” Yoohyeon said, mindlessly scratching the side of her head. Her stomach growled again. “Let’s go?” 

Yubin nodded, jiggling her car keys between her slender fingers. “Let’s go.”

A few minutes later, Yoohyeon was stepping inside Yubin’s house, her eyes glancing everywhere. Three months later, and it looked the same, yet felt different to be back here. 

“Nothing’s changed.” Yoohyeon mumbled to herself, but still loud enough for Yubin to hear. 

“Kinda. Last time there were a bunch of people invading my garden, and your boss breathing down my neck.” Yubin recalled differently while taking off her sneakers. “Come on.” She gently grabbed Yoohyeon’s wrist leading her to the kitchen. “I have some leftovers from lunch, or I can cook you something.”

“Uh, leftovers are fine.” Yoohyeon’s eyes were focused on Yubin’s hand still holding her wrist. “Totally fine.” She loved the feel of her warmth on her. 

An invisible pull made Yoohyeon place her left hand on Yubin’s. They both were holding onto each other so gently, and in such an innocent way, yet the ambiguëty and unsaid words lingered around them. 

Being here, alone with Yubin was something new to Yoohyeon. She was invited into the privacy of the actress, and as a journalist she was aware of how trusting Yubin was with her. Once again her heart's beat accelerated. 

The whole time Yubin prepared their dinner with one hand only, never complaining about how Yoohyeon clinged to her so gently. Her touch was so feathery, matching hers as to not break too strongly their boundaries and walls. 

“Yoo?” The singer called out her name to get her attention, a plate in her free hand. “For you.”

“Oh shit, yeah, thank you.” Immediately Yoohyeon sadly let go of Yubin to take the plate handed to her.

Ready to eat, the two women stepped onto the terrace that had an open view to the ocean. They settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying their dinner, but not without a few glances here and there. Each time their eyes met, both of them were quick to look away towards their own plates or the ocean.

Their peace was broken, by Yubin’s phone vibrating on the table, several times in a row. Yoohyeon’s chewing slowed down as she heard the loud sighed coming from Yubin, matched with the fast typing echoing thanks to her long nails hitting her phone’s screen. Yoohyeon didn’t peep a word, finishing the last bite of her meal.

“Sorry.” Yubin said a few minutes later. She raised her legs up, hugging her knees. Yoohyeon shook her head to express that it was okay. “It was Minji.”

Her publicist. Yoohyeon had met her several times, for work. Now, she wondered if their texting had anything to do with her, and she could easily guess that it was otherwise Yubin wouldn’t have told her. Of course, asking Yubin would be the easiest way to go, instead Yoohyeon relaxed on her chair eyeing Yubin letting her fingernails glide over the table. 

It was a pretty sight to see Yubin being lost in her thoughts. That was a scene Yoohyeon witnessed several times already, reminding her of their first encounter. Just like right now, they had been facing each other on opposite chairs, Yoohyeon holding a pen and notebook while Yubin had her arms and legs crossed. During the interview the actress took her time to answer some questions, to the point of being silent for a minute or two.

The difference this time was how Yoohyeon didn’t want to sit still on her own chair. No. Rising from deep within her chest was the urge to join Yubin. To hold her hand, to sit on her lap; or the other way around she didn’t care. Yoohyeon’s mind was vivid about what she wanted, and all the possible scenes playing in there. Yoohyeon always chastised herself for even thinking about such scenarios. And they were happening more and more often, making it harder for her to hide her desire. 

_|| I am an architect, I'm drawing up the plans._

_It's like I'm seventeen, nobody understands. ||_

A few weeks ago Yoohyeon had decided to acknowledge her crush on Yubin. And now she needed more, and was eighty percent sure Yubin felt the same. She wondered if the singer spent nights creating a future with her, date night out, sleepovers. The last time Yoohyeon acted like this was when she was a teenager, and it baffled her to be back to such silly ways, but it made her happy. She didn’t care if her friends and coworkers made fun or her giggling each time she received a text from Yubin. Nothing mattered, but the warmth the singer brought into her life.

But, what was holding them back?

Fear.

No, Yoohyeon wasn’t scared. Her eyes looked up, falling into a pool of gorgeous blue eyes. Yubin’s eyes. The actress loved to wear this eye colour for some reason. 

“You’re cold.” Yubin stood up, taking the plates in her hands. “I’ll bring you back a jacket.” She smiled before walking back inside her house. 

Yoohyeon rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of her goosebumps until she felt something on her shoulders. By instinct Yoohyeon tried to readjust the jacket, only to bump into Yubin’s hands. This time she decided to not withdraw, and go for what she wanted. With her own hand she grabbed Yubin’s hand, tugged it to pull her to the side of her seat.

Locking eyes with Yubin’s wonderful ocean eyes, Yoohyeon switched hands to be able to properly hold it, and then entwine their fingers together for the first time. It was new, an explosion of colour and fireworks throughout her body and mind. Only to be intensified by the slow and caring movement of Yubin’s thumb over the back of her hand. 

Yoohyeon smiled, closing her eyes to form half moons that represented her joy.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?”

“I have an idea, yes.” Yubin smirked, pulling Yoohyeon up and towards her. “Some things take time.”

“I’m a patient woman.” Yoohyeon said back, letting herself be led down some stairs, to go to the edge of the garden where a comfy outdoor sofa was. 

There, they sat down, closer than ever. 

“I’ve been dreaming of this.” Yoohyeon murmured in the silence of the night, the echo of the ocean reaching them in a gentle breeze.

“I know.” Yubin squeezed Yoohyeon’s hand a bit tighter. “So have I.”

“I like you.” Yoohyeon dared speak the words out loud. “A lot.”

“I know. I know.” The singer nodded, glancing at Yoohyeon who’s stare had been on her ever since they sat down. “There’s something about you, a magnetic thread pulling me to you.” It was Yubin’s turn to confess, feeling as bold as the journalist to express what was in her heart.

“We must have the same thread.” Yoohyeon hummed as she felt her hand being covered by Yubin’s other hand, wrapping her with comfort. “Even all the way back to New York, I think about you.”

That fact wasn’t new considering the amount of time they texted each other. At least one text a day to check on each other in between their schedules and the struggle of time difference. 

Yubin got closer, to the point of her head slowly falling onto Yoohyeon’s shoulder. 

“When will you be back?”

“Hopefully in a month.” Her own head leaned against Yubin’s, looking down at the invisible figures that were drawn on her hand. “I’ll try my best to get any kind of interviews here.”

Yoohyeon felt the brunette nod back at her as a reply. Both of them lost for a minute in their own world, but together. 

_|| Her hands. Make me wanna know that body like it’s mine. ||_

Being touched by Yubin. A silly dream came true. And, how Yoohyeon wished this heavenly touch was all over her and not only one part. From the start she had been intrigued by Yubin’s hand, which was unusual as it wasn’t something she found attractive in women.

Untangling their fingers, Yoohyeon took both of Yubin’s arms, wrapping them around her own waist. That way she could embrace the actress by the shoulders. The intimacy between them levelled up. 

“I’ll miss you.” Yoohyeon mumbled against Yubin’s hair.

“Stay here.” The words were barely there whisper. “Tonight. Stay with me.”

“Okay. Let’s have a sleepover!”

Yubin couldn’t help but giggle at her cheery voice. 

“Do you wanna build a fort?” The short haired woman joked, tilting her head back to see the moon lighted face of Yoohyeon. Her brown eyes sparked up at the opportunity offered to her.

“Can we?” Yoohyeon’s voice lowered down, sounding like a little, insecure girl. 

“What you wish is what you get.” On a whim Yubin’s lips kissed Yoohyeon’s button nose. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Thin bed sheets, and fluffy plushies surrounded them in the middle of Yubin’s living room. Their homemade fort had been placed in front of the sliding glass doors so they could face the ocean and its soothing waves. 

Laying on her side, Yoohyeon was dozing off thanks to Yubin’s gentle fingers going back and forth the side of her face. 

“I want to kiss you.” The actress softly whispered, her thumb tracing Yoohyeon’s bottom lip.

“What’s stopping you?” Yoohyeon opened her eyes, her body moving closer to Yubin’s as she wrapped her arms around the tiny woman’s waist. “I’ve been wanting to ever since our first non-official date.” 

They had a simple coffee date after Yubin came to Yoohyeon’s workplace for a meeting. They crossed paths in the corridors, and an intense small talk led them to agree to hangout, which started their unlabelled relationship. 

“Everything will change.” Yubin continued, still glancing at the tempting lips. 

Yoohyeon smiled, totally amused by Yubin’s conflict about what was the right thing to do, but she was done thinking it was time to act. Ever so carefully, Yoohyeon placed her lips onto Yubin’s. She felt the surprise in Yubin, but it vanished away taken over by their finally fulfilled hidden desire. 

The rush of raw happiness filling Yoohyeon’s heart and body was something she had been craving for weeks. Tasting Yubin’s lips unlocked her memories, flashing everything she liked in that woman. Her eyes. Her voice. Her hands. And now definitely her lips. 

As hesitant as she had been, Yubin took over their kiss quickly enough by pushing Yoohyeon on her back and placing a knee between her legs. From a peck, to some nibbling they started to fully make out, their tongues fighting for dominance. 

Yubin’s hand roamed over Yoohyeon to land on her thigh, right at the hem of the pulled up yellow dress. 

| _| Lyrical smile._ _Indigo eyes._ _Hand on my thigh. ||_

Out of necessity Yubin broke their kiss, laughing at how Yoohyeon immediately sought out for more of her. Yubin amused herself by avoiding Yoohyeon’s lips, until the taller girl got a hold of her neck crashing their lips together once again. 

Yoohyeon craved a lot, and Yubin gave her anything she wanted at that moment. Their bodies and souls connected with each other on another level

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“I really have to go now.” Yoohyeon mumbled against Yubin’s lips after pecking at them for the thousandth time. Hand in hand, they stood in Yubin’s driveway.

“I told you I can drive you to the airport.” Yubin reminded her. 

“And how would you get back home once I returned the rental?” She raised an eyebrow to mark her point. “Thank you, for last night.” Squeezing the soft hand in hers, Yoohyeon lightly pouted with a bittersweet tone in her voice. 

“My pleasure.” Yubin’s lips curved to the side, happy about the recent turn of events. “I’ll miss you.”

“Me too.” The taller woman tightly hugged the actress, hiding her face in her neck. “Come visit me in New York.”

“What?” Yubin barely heard the soft spoken words.

“Come to New York.” Yoohyeon repeated louder, moving her mouth away from the sweet milky neck.

“Maybe.” Yubin made no commitment, she simply kissed the top of Yoohyeon’s wavy, messy hair. “Call me when you get home, okay?”

“M’kay.” Reluctantly Yoohyeon pulled away, until she felt her chin grabbed by slender fingers to be lovingly kissed. “You make leaving much more difficult.”

“I know.” Her enchanting voice clouded Yoohyeon’s mind for a minute. “Your keys.” Yubin jiggled them between their faces. “Drive safely.” 

One last kiss and Yoohyeon drove away looking at the rearview mirror to catch sight of Yubin standing still, hands in her pockets, a lovely smile on her face, until she was out of reach. 

The whole drive back to Los Angeles, Yoohyeon replayed the last day. A marvellous time that exceeded her expectations. Yet gave her new ones. 

In the plane, she spent her time looking over the selfies they took together in their homemade fort. Or the ones they took of one another, and how the look in their eyes said everything, yet their lips uttered nothing. 

Yoohyeon had hope. And patience. For now. 

|| _She’d better lock it down, or I won’t stick around. ||_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So? Was it cute and fluffy enough for you guys? 
> 
> Part two will be coming soon, with another Taylor Swift song, so look out for this!
> 
> My [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/YoohyeonApple) is open for any feedbacks :)


End file.
